ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tronmidra
Tronmidra is a robotic kaiju created by Gilbaris, and the prototype/precursor of the Galactrons. Appearance Tronmidra resembles a bulkier, navy blue and black Galactron with no Galactron Shaft or chest core. Its head is similar to Super Grand King Spectre's, but the horns can be energized. It has large backhoe scoops for arms and hands. When controlled by Gilbaris and by default, its eyes and the lamp on its forehead are orange. When another alien is controlling Tronmidra, the eyes and lamp turn blue. History After deciding that sentient life forms were opposing peace, Telaharkis' core fled Planet Kushia and attached to one of its moons. Using his control over machinery and cyberspace, Telaharkis carried the moon deep into space and hollowed it out, producing a small base with which to plot his eradication of the Alien Kushia and beyond The AI constructed a series of kaiju-sized war machines to lay waste to the planet and its people, coming to be known as the Tronmidra. However, as prototypes, these robots were somewhat imperfect, as they had clear weaknesses and a few flaws in their systems. Although he constructed a large army for future destruction, the Tronmidra that Telaharkis sent to Planet Kushia were ultimately destroyed with some difficulty by the planet's military. Seeing that the Tronmidra would be ineffective, Telaharkis went back to the drawing board, reworking and refining the Tronmidra model into something new, a mechanical white devil that conveyed so little emotion, and so much purpose, the AI chose not to name it. With a larger army of these new machines, Telaharkis charged Planet Kushia head-on, even joining the battle himself in a set of armor and weapons he constructed for his core. Against the new robot models and Telaharkis himself, the Alien Kushia stood no chance. Cities and bases were razed to the ground, and all Kushia but one fugitive, Airu Higa, lost their lives. Transforming the planet's capital into a cybernetic throne, Telaharkis declared his new name. No longer would "Peace be Upon Us"; he was now the "Final Answer". Gilbaris. The machines that replaced the Tronmidra would go without names for years, until humans from an alternate Earth gave one of them the name "Galactron," Gilbaris adopting the name to humor the sentient race. The Tronmidra themselves were left behind and forgotten about until aliens discovered the planet Gilbaris had dumped them on. Their potential as weapons of invasion has yet to be seen. Ultraman Notus Tronmidra is scheduled to appear in episode 22 of this series. Powers and Weapons * Midraulic Arms: Both of Tronmidra's arms are large backhoe scoops which serve as claws. They can build up large amounts of force to deliver a hydraulic-boosted punch capable of wounding an Ultra. ** Burrowing: Using its scoop arms, Tronmidra can burrow at low speeds. * Tronmidra Cutter: The horns on Tronmidra's head become charged with blue energy, allowing them to be used as lightsabers. It can cut through materials with a swing of its head. * Tronmidra Light: The Beam Lamp-like organ on Tronmidra's forehead. The color of its energy depends on the machine's affiliation, orange or blue. ** Tronmidra Scatter: The Tronmidra Light fires out a barrage of light bullets. ** Tronmidra Straight: A condensed beam fired from the Tronmidra Light. ** Tronmidra Cap: A small energy barrier shot from the Tronmidra Light, it can protect Tronmidra's upper body from attacks. * Tronmidra Exploder: Tronmidra's large shoulder pads open up to reveal two huge missile racks, which fire out a massive barrage of missiles capable of causing an explosion and leaving a crater visible from space. However, this attack drains all of Tronmidra's energy reserves, causing it to immediately shut down after using it. * Rocket Flight: Tronmidra can fly using rockets in its feet. :;Ultraman Notus *'Dimensional Transportation': Like Galactron, Tronmidra can interdimensionally travel via circular symbols. *'Organism Scan': Tronmidra can scan objects to analyze them for strengths and weaknesses. **'Data Transfer': Tronmidra can transfer the analyzed data to the Galactrons. Weaknesses * Due to its bulky armor, Tronmidra is very slow, and may even lose balance. * Tronmidra's joints, particularly those in its arms, can be jammed, which can severely damage them. * The Tronmidra Light's structure is not perfect, as it may overload if its attacks are used too much without cooldown. If it explodes, Tronmidra's processors take a heavy hit. Trivia * Tronmidra is one of the many kaiju names Dom came up with for his series that were abandoned, and now used by Em and I for our own series. * I thought having a prototype robot that came before the Galactrons would be cool. * I couldn't decide what color his eyes should be. Blue was suggested by TheTokuFan and orange by Zombiejiger, but I had to choose until I came up with the idea of the color being based on its affiliation. * The Tronmidra Cutter was inspired by the fact that I originally thought the "laser horn" on Remodeled Grand King meant that it had a lightsaber for a horn. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Robots Category:Galactron Variations Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Notus Continuity Category:Ultraman Megalos